


Passions Renewed

by Tressimir



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Kissing, Love, Love Bites, Neck Kissing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tressimir/pseuds/Tressimir
Summary: Akira Kurusu returns to Tokyo two years after the Phantom Thieves disbanded, his love for Futaba not diminished in the slightest. No plot spoilers for P5.





	Passions Renewed

“A-Akira…” Futaba moaned softly as her boyfriend held her in his lap, trailing kisses along the curve of her neck. “That feels… really good…”

The former leader of the Phantom Thieves allowed himself a small chuckle, whispering in her ear, “You still get all excited when I do that? I’m just kissing you, you know.” One hand slipped from Futaba’s waist down to her thigh, gently stroking the soft, smooth skin there as he took in the younger girl’s cute, blushing face.

A rather unconvincing scowl crossed that face as she snapped, “I know! It just feels really good for some reason. I can’t really explain it.” She leaned back against Akira’s chest, snuggling into a more comfortable position. “Just don’t stop, okay? I really like it when you kiss me like that.”

“Of course.” Akira resumed his leisurely kissing, working his way from the junction of her shoulder and neck up to her jawline. “I love you, Futaba.” His right hand was still occupied by caressing the hacker’s thigh, but his left had begun creeping up from her waist to cup and massage one small breast gently through her tank top.

Futaba stiffened for just a moment before relaxing again, a smile forming on her lips. “I love you too, Akira. I love you a lot. And I really love the way you touch me.” A pleased sigh escaped her as she leaned back and closed her eyes happily, allowing him to touch her just how she liked.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, with Futaba reveling in the caresses Akira’s hands and lips bestowed upon her. For his part, the young man could practically feel the contentment radiating off his adorable girlfriend as he pleased her with his deft motions across her body. She was small yet extremely beautiful in his eyes, and there was a thrill in being intimate with his former guardian and current employer’s daughter.

“Hey, Akira. Why don’t we do something more while Sojiro’s still gone?” Futaba’s voice held a distinctly impish edge to it as she slipped off his lap and faced him with a tempting smile. “I want to be close to you. It is my right, after all.”

Akira felt his own smile forming as he got up off her bed and ran his fingers through her silky orange hair, murmuring, “It is and always will be. I’ll do anything for you, Futaba. I hope you know that.”

The hacker nodded, her eyes glimmering happily. “I know, and I’d do anything for you too. That’s what being in love is all about, right?” With a quick motion, she grasped her shirt and pulled it off over her head to expose the cute white bra underneath. “Now let’s make the most of this time we have!” Her face glowed with confidence, a far cry from when he’d left Tokyo two years prior.

“You’re right.” The young man discarded his shirt, pants and socks without any hesitation, leaving him in only his boxers while Futaba stripped off her shorts and unclipped her bra. Her soft, gentle hands reached for the waistband of his boxers and slowly pulled them down, freeing his erection to her appreciative eyes. Once he was entirely nude, she removed her panties without any sense of fanfare and let him pull her close.

“I’m really lucky.” She purred, fingers curling around his shaft as she slowly pumped along its hard length. “I have the best boyfriend ever.” She stood on her tiptoes, prompting Akira to lean down and kiss her lips while she continued to lightly tease him to his full hardness.

Akira responded by slipping his tongue into Futaba’s mouth, feeling her tongue eagerly match his in a deep, passionate kiss while his hands found her small breasts. Her nipples were already hard as he began kneading and massaging the soft flesh, feeling her moan into his mouth while his keen eyes noticed her thighs rubbing together. Breaking the kiss, he looked down at her and asked, “You ready, Futaba?”

A strong nod was her first response, followed by a breathless, “Yeah. I want you so bad right now. Oh, and before you ask, I put the condoms behind my monitor so Sojiro wouldn’t find them.”

He couldn’t help but laugh a little at that, making his way over to the enormous computer setup and fishing the square wrapper from behind one of the monitors. “Have I mentioned that I love you lately? Because you come up with some of the best ideas sometimes.” He tore open the wrapper and rolled out the latex inside, ensuring it was fitted snugly around his cock.

“Well, it’s the one place he’d never check. He doesn’t get close to my computers unless he absolutely has to.” Futaba had perched herself on the edge of the bed in the interim, her eyes sparkling and her lips curved into that adorable smile. “Now come on. I want to enjoy this time I have with you.”

Akira made his way back over to the bed, sitting down and placing his hands on Futaba’s hips as she moved to straddle his lap. “Take your time.” He said softly as their eyes met, seeing his love reflected in her gaze. “Better to go slow than painfully fast.”

The girl pouted adorably before reminding him, “This isn’t the first time we’ve done this, you know. It’s not likely to hurt as much as it did then.” Her arms wrapped tightly around him as she sank onto his cock, her heat enveloping him as she sighed contentedly.

The young lovers kissed once more as they began to move, quickly finding a rhythm where the motions of their hips were perfectly synchronized. Futaba moaned softly into the kiss while her fingertips began tracing patterns across Akira’s back, her blunt nails scratching pleasantly as she bounced pleasurably in his lap. He reached down between them, silently thankful for his excellent fine motor control as he rubbed small circles on Futaba’s clit and listened to her moaning grow in intensity.

“Akiraaaaaa…” She drew out his name in a long, pleasured moan before crushing her lips against his once more, their tongues meeting in a hot, sloppy kiss while he continued thrusting into her body and delicately putting pressure on that sensitive bundle of nerves. “I love you, Akira...”

His free hand stroked her silky hair, feeling the vibrant strands pass through his fingers as their lips locked, broke for air and joined together again. “Futaba.” He breathed her name between kisses, following the curtain of her hair down to her waist and holding her close, close enough that it was almost difficult to angle his thumb to continue stimulating her clit. “You’re my world, Futaba. I love you more than anything.”

Futaba’s body twitched against his as her inner walls tightened around him, the heat of being sheathed inside her suddenly much more intense. Her eyes rolled back slightly and her tongue failed to retreat fully into her mouth between kisses, making her expression seem abnormally lewd for such a usually sweet and playful girl. “More, Akira. I want all your love…” Her breathing was heavy and ragged, and hearing his beloved Futaba plead for more while making that erotic face set his blood on fire.

“All my love is yours, Futaba.” He caught her lips in another heated, passionate kiss as she continued to ride his lap, every movement of their hips urging him that much closer to ecstasy. They broke the kiss one more time, drawing in air as though drowning, and Akira was barely aware of Futaba ducking her head against him before his orgasm was accompanied by a sudden pain on his neck as her teeth clamped down on his skin.

It took a while for the stars to fade from his vision, leaving him with the much more beautiful sight of his beloved Futaba sliding off his lap to sprawl lazily across her bed. The air was thick with the scent of sweat and sex, and his neck still hurt from where she’d bitten him, but he couldn’t remember ever feeling this good.

“I’m sorry.” Futaba gasped between heavy breaths. “I just kind of lost control, I really didn’t mean to bite you.”

Akira lay down next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist to draw her closer. “It’s alright. To be honest, I don’t even mind; it was surprisingly sexy to see how bold you’ve become these last two years.” He kissed his lover’s forehead, brushing stray strands of orange hair away from where his lips touched as she blushed hard.

“I’ve gotten a lot more adjusted to the world, thanks to you. But no matter how many things I experience, you’ll always be my one and only.” She snuggled up against him, her breathing slowing to a calm, contented rhythm.

“And the same for you. I could never love another girl, not since I found my perfect little hacker princess. But we should probably get cleaned up before Sojiro comes back; I’d rather not have him read me the riot act because we weren’t careful.”

Futaba snorted tiredly, a smile on her face. “You used protection and I’m on the pill, we were as careful as we could be. Besides, if Sojiro has a problem with us having sex, I’ll have to yell at him until the problem goes away.”

The two stayed like that a while longer, entwined in an adoring embrace as they basked in the glow of the love they shared.


End file.
